


Peoples of Water and Wave

by lferion



Category: Celtic Mythology, Scarborough Fair (Traditional Ballad)
Genre: Celebrations, Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Mermaids, Selkies, sea life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration of the life in salt water and sea strand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peoples of Water and Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/352785.html) for the fan-flashworks challenge 'sea life'

* * *

Sunset touched the advancing water with molten light, turning the foam to red-gold, the spray to ruby and amber above emerald and malachite waves. On the shore and in the shallows the people watched - Selkies and seals, Men and Mer - as the clouds mirrored the sea, fiery and bright as the sun sank down, vanishing beneath the horizon. In the east, purple-grey haze softened the line separating water and earth from air, and the first stars began to glimmer over the low dark hills and distant islands. A crescent moon sailed in mid-heaven, a serene and cool harbinger amid the hot colors of day's end. Soon the swimming-folk would don their skins, the sailing-folk launch their coracles and out-riggers, the sea-folk lead the way past the rocks and reefs that guarded the shore to the open ocean, and the ceremony would begin. Thanks for new life, the new season, the turning year, the ever-turning tide. Celebration and re-affirmation of the accord between all the peoples of the archipelago.

A joyful shout went up from the shore. Flame leapt high as the bonfire was lit. The last ray of sunlight flashed green-gold as the sea swallowed the sun. It had begun.


End file.
